In related art, to interconnect a connection terminal of a semiconductor device and a connection terminal of a substrate, on which to mount the semiconductor device, the practice has been to interconnect the two connection terminals by anisotropic conductive interconnection with the use of an anisotropic conductive interconnection material. With such anisotropic conductive interconnection, a film-like or paste-like anisotropic conductive connection material, obtained on dispersing fine conductive particles in an insulating adhesive, is sandwiched between the two materials to be connected. The resulting assembly is heated and pressured to bond the two materials and the connection material together as electrical conductivity is maintained.
Recently, with the tendency towards miniaturization and higher performance of semiconductor devices, as exemplified by a liquid crystal display device, miniaturization of circuits as to be used the anisotropic conductive interconnection is progressing. To cope with this, a strong demand is presented for fine pitch between the circuits, while there is felt a strong concern as to the tendency to shorting which may be produced on setting up the anisotropic conductive interconnection. To meet this general demand for the fine pitch, a conductive particle 101 made up of a conductive particle 102, used as an anisotropic conductive interconnection material, and an insulating resin film 103, coated on the particle 102, as shown in FIG. 1, has come to be used to show two functions that are contrary to each other, namely the electrical conductivity and the insulating properties.
However, as the pitch becomes finer, there is presented a problem that, with a conventional insulating film uniformly coated on a conductive particle, if the film thickness is increased to assure the insulating properties between neighboring circuit components, the electrical conductivity is lowered due to the aforementioned characteristics acting in contrary fashion to each other, namely the insulating properties and the electrical conductivity.